


Minutes, Hours, Seasons, Years

by rangikulovesyou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Light Bondage, Longing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Turn Back The Pendulum, lots of foreshadowing if you squint, normal at first but gets darker, not quite slow burn, skip to chapter 4 for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangikulovesyou/pseuds/rangikulovesyou
Summary: "Was any of this real? Or was it all just one of your illusion games?"The pendulum wouldn't stop, no matter how much Kisuke wanted it to.Sousuke's wants and needs could wait. His plans couldn't.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into M/M writing! (I've dabbled in F/F for quite a while, but...)
> 
> This is "slow burn" in terms of how the characters experience it, but don't worry, things spice up by chapter 3 or 4. ;)
> 
> I'll be posting this mostly un-beta'd and will probably go back and make minor (but not plot-altering) tweaks over time.

_3 years before exile_

Kisuke took a long sip of sake, not taking the time to savor the taste. His third guest lecture at the Soul Reaper Academy had gone well - almost too well, really, considering his relative lack of charisma and experience. He had also veered off into rambling into his pet projects too often, drawing annoyed stares from some of the noble families’ children.

For some reason, though, the lieutenant of Squad 5 had also been there, watching him from the back of the room. Sousuke Aizen had listened attentively, applauded, and left quickly after the lecture’s conclusion.

No matter, he told himself. Perhaps Sousuke was just bored. Squad 5 hadn’t exactly seemed busy in recent weeks.

He took another sip of sake and headed to the bath, hanging up his haori as he went. He had sweated more than he anticipated in the lecture, and he had been wanting a bath for hours.

He felt spiritual pressure about two seconds before there was a soft knock at the door of his quarters. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his kosode and hakama back on, not bothering to fully belt them. The spiritual pressure implied to him that it was a certain Lieutenant, but he didn’t have any idea why he would be visiting.

He crossed to the door and slid it open. Sure enough, it was Sousuke Aizen, standing in his uniform without any urgency in his posture.

“Apologies for the late visit, Captain, but I had an urgent question,” Sousuke said, bowing.

Kisuke fought back a frown. Sousuke’s voice was gentle yet firm, like a strong wind blowing through trees. He had never strongly trusted Sousuke, but there was no way his guards would have let the Lieutenant into the Squad 12 grounds without a valid reason.

“Yes, come in,” Kisuke said as he waved at the massive vats of fluid scattered around the room. “Sorry for the mess, but I’m sure you expected that, since I joked about it during the lecture.”

“Pardon the intrusion.” Sousuke stepped in and removed his sandals. “It’s specifically about something you said at your lecture, and it’s relevant to an incident we had to deal with in the World of the Living today. If it wasn’t so urgent, I would have waited.”

“I heard the basics of that encounter. Your squad had a bit of a scare over there, right?”

“Yes.”

“Here, sit down,” Kisuke said, waving toward his desk.

He sat in his usual chair and pushed a second one toward Sousuke. Sousuke bowed before sitting, as Kisuke had expected. The Lieutenant was obligated to be formal.

Sousuke’s eyes dropped to Kisuke’s waist. “I apologize. Were you getting ready for bed?”

“Huh--” Kisuke sighed, his kosode and hakama were still disheveled, and there was more skin visible than usual between his collarbone and navel. “No, sorry, it’s fine.”

He reached to fix his clothes, but his fingers froze in place for a second as he felt Sousuke’s gaze linger somewhere below his neck. He tugged the gap of the kosode closed and stuffed the ends of the belt wherever he could fit them. “Uh-- I should offer you some tea, too,” he said, stumbling to his feet.

“Please, don’t bother,” Sousuke said. “This won’t take long.”

Kisuke pushed back a thought: _Why not?_

“What part of the lecture was most relevant?” Kisuke said, his voice catching slightly as he turned to the bookshelves littered with papers and half-finished experiments.

“The part where you talked about gigai and how their spiritual pressure is minimal.” Sousuke pulled a folded piece of paper from his belt. “We had three different members say they felt like someone - a human - kept looking at them while they were investigating an incident at a park. How does one tell the difference between a Soul Reaper inhabiting a gigai, and a human with low spiritual pressure? I know how an artificial soul feels, but not humans, I don't think.”

Kisuke frowned. It was unlikely that there would be a Soul Reaper lurking in a gigai without the other squads' knowledge, but it was possible. The Stealth Force was known to do highly covert operations without telling anyone.

“It’s difficult to tell, if it’s a very clever Soul Reaper or someone else with a lot of talent!” Kisuke smiled and pointed to a wire-covered contraption on one of the bookcases. “I came up with _that_ for tackling the problem, but I never got around to fixing the equation I wrote for the main sensor’s program. I drafted a new one the other day, based off of something in the old research tomes on human spiritual pressure capacities…”

He rambled on for a second, hoping to fill the silence between them and convince Sousuke he knew what he was talking about. He hadn’t quite finished that area of his research yet, but he was getting there, and he knew that whatever Squad 5 was investigating would be the perfect chance to test it.

“I had an equation written down on a bit of my notes, and…” Kisuke trailed off as he rifled through papers. “No. No. I know it’s urgent, so I’ll find it!”

He heard rustling behind him, but he ignored it, trying to focus on his books and notes. He had stuffed everything back on the shelf in an attempt to make room for other paperwork on his desk - Hiyori had been on his case about overdue accounting, something to do with supplies, something to do with something he owed Squad 8--

The floorboard beneath him vibrated ever so slightly. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw a black-clad arm reach up, just past his face, reaching for a green-covered tome tucked to the side of one shelf.

Something brushed his thigh. “Did you check this one, Captain?”

Even though Sousuke’s face was at least a few inches from his ear, Kisuke swore he could sense just a tiny, tiny flash of warm breath on his earlobe. He willed his hand to move toward the book in Sousuke’s hand.

For one agonizing second, Kisuke’s hands just grazed the cover of the book, as if the strength had left his fingers entirely. A coherent thought bubbled: What was Sousuke Aizen even doing, standing up to help another Squad’s Captain search his own office? Not that Kisuke minded, but it was outside of the manners a Lieutenant would usually show in another Captain’s office.

That thought was drowned out by another: _I don’t want him to move away._

And another: _If I stand still, will he come closer?_

Sousuke lowered the book slightly, and Kisuke fumbled with it, dropping the papers he had clutched in his left hand. “Oh-- don’t mind those,” he said, praying Sousuke wouldn’t stoop to pick them up.

He rifled through the pages until a crisp, yellowed piece of paper appeared. He finally turned to look at Sousuke, whose deep eyes still watched him from mere inches away. “How did you know?” he whispered.

“I saw how many papers were stuffed in it when you used it to answer that student’s question during the lecture. The one about the potential for human spiritual pressure.”

Kisuke forced a smile. He really was overtired, he thought as he nodded and motioned back toward the desk.

“Yes, you are as observant as ever,” he said. Eerily observant, he thought. “So, um, do you want me to update this device so you can field-test it first thing tomorrow?”

“We won’t be heading back to the World of the Living until mid-morning, but if you can’t get it done by then, please don’t overexert yourself.” Sousuke glanced at the assortment of paperwork down on the desk. “And if you can’t get it done by then, then that’s fine. Is there any other information that might be helpful to us in the meantime?”

Kisuke wracked his brain. Human spiritual pressure wasn’t his forte - gigais were. That was part of why his experimental device now sat abandoned on a bookcase. He had already explained just about everything he knew about humans in his lecture, when the student had asked his question. 

“Nothing you don’t already know, honestly,” he murmured. “But I’m happy to look into the archives again tomorrow, see if there’s something I missed. Come by after--”

He stopped. He didn’t want to sound too confident in what he might find.

Sousuke smiled and bowed slightly. “I’ll come by in the morning to see if you got anything else, but don’t hesitate to send a hell butterfly if you have updates sooner. Plus, anytime you want to ask us about our experiences, just reach out. You know how to reach me.”

Kisuke knew that last part wasn’t true. Sousuke was still aloof, still riding on his charm and intelligence and something else to get around in the Soul Society. There was no reaching him, in any substantial sense of the word.

But he kept those thoughts to himself, choosing to mumble his goodbyes and watch the Lieutenant walk through the front door. When Sousuke bowed his last goodbye, his eyes twinkled, as if he wasn’t tired at all despite the late hour.

Kisuke rubbed his eyes. He was glad to be free of the distraction. He was sleep-deprived and hadn’t had sex in weeks. There was no way he would have caught the eye of Squad 5’s Lieutenant.

Unless the Lieutenant had something else up his sleeve.

He went back to his desk, tidied up the dropped papers. and tried to focus on the old research on human spiritual pressure potential. After just a few minutes, though, he found himself running his fingers over the worn wooden table that had served as an informal workspace for his predecessors.

He couldn’t keep reading; his limited attention span demanded action. He grabbed the sensor contraption from the top shelf and began updating it, taking care to enter the new equation precisely. He still wasn’t sure it would work, but he put his best effort into the device, even taking care to put the last screws into place without over-tightening them.

He set it to one side, rested his face in his palms, and set his elbows on the desk. It was oddly comfortable, in that position. It had been at least two hours since Sousuke Aizen had walked in. He hadn’t slept in over twenty hours, but there was no way he would fall asleep like this. Not with Hiyori’s paperwork still not done.

\----------------------------------------------

At some point, he felt himself growing uncomfortably warm, and he realized there was light trying to burst through his eyelids. He pulled his eyes open and tried to roll over, then realized he wasn’t in his bed.

He had somehow managed to fall asleep at a bizarre angle, with his body mostly hunched over his desk. As he sat up, his neck creaked, sending pain shooting through his muscles.

The device he had been working on was gone. It took him several seconds to remember that he had promised it to Squad 5, but it didn’t explain why it was gone or who had taken it.

Then his haori fell from about his shoulders. He turned to stare at its milky fabric, as if just looking at it would give him a clue as to who had laid it on him. He had definitely hung it up before heading to his bath.

He had to focus on it for several seconds before the spiritual pressure lingering on it gave away the answer. A smile broke through, despite his unease. Somehow, he had slept right through Aizen Sousuke sneaking into the Captain’s quarters to pick up his toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary party, an argument, and flying petit fours.

_30 months before exile_

The Shin’o Academy’s 2000th anniversary party was the same as the 1900th, 1800th and 1700th anniversary parties - at least, according to the older members of the Gotei 13. The gala early in the evening had been the standard affair, with a full ceremony, speeches, and other nonsense Kisuke didn’t really care to hear. As much as he respected his fellow Captains and the hard work of the teachers of the Academy, he had other things to do.

He had only agreed to go to the Captains and Lieutenants’ after-party because he knew Yoruichi would give him hell if he didn’t. He preferred drinking with other members of his squad, or in a small group with Yoruichi, Shinji and a few others. Plus, since it was an official after-party, he had to behave at least somewhat.

He had caught glimpses of Sousuke Aizen during the main ceremony, and had noted that the Lieutenant needed a haircut. He knew that Sousuke had been entrusted with some kind of series of missions, but the details were a secret outside of Squads 2 and 5.

As the after-party started, Kisuke caught another glimpse of him seated beside his captain. There was no communication between them until well after the alcohol had started flowing again. After the usual toasts and formalities, the party finally dissolved into the slurred, loud event it was supposed to be. Hiyori left his side to yell at Shinji, Yoruichi honed in on Lisa, and even Jushiro went to the head of the table to have a spirited discussion with Head Captain Yamamoto.

He was just about to finish the last of his sake when a figure in a Lieutenant’s uniform knelt next to him. “Another drink, Captain?” Sousuke said smoothly.

Kisuke smiled. “Thanks, Lieutenant. It was getting a little lonely at this end of the table.”

That was slightly more honest than he intended to be, but it was true: the higher-numbered divisions had mostly migrated up toward the head of the table, and Kisuke hadn’t bothered to move yet. As Sousuke knelt and refilled their cups, Kisuke waited to drink his own until Sousuke had refilled his.

"To the Academy," he said.

Sousuke's eyes twinkled. "To the Academy."

As they sipped their sake, a woman in a kimono came in and set out several trays of small, icing-covered desserts, which most of the group dug into. “I don’t remember what those are called - _petit_ somethings - but they’re apparently quite trendy right now,” Sousuke said softly. “The inspiration for them came from something in the World of the Living. Rumor has it someone in our squad inspired them after they came back from a mission.”

“Speaking of missions, where have you even been lately?” Kisuke asked.

He knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but he also wasn’t expecting the sly half-smirk Sousuke gave him. “You noticed I was gone?” Sousuke said.

Kisuke felt blood rush through his face, and it wasn’t from the alcohol. Before he could stammer out an answer, though, something soft and sticky collided with the side of his face and fell into his lap.

“Shinji, you idiot!” Hiyori’s voice yelled.

“Well what the hell were you doing waving that thing around so close to my face?” Shinji snapped.

Kisuke felt half of the eyes in the room turn to him. The other half still seemed to be on Shinji and Hiyori.

He reached up, felt the icing stuck to his face, and looked down to see a inch-wide cube of white cake resting on his thigh. “Thanks for the cake!” he called, waving at the others to hide his embarrassment.

Shinji and Hiyori hadn’t even heard him. The group launched back into its previous banter, although a few took the time to admonish Hiyori and Shinji for being too loud.

“It’s fine,” Kisuke said as he reached for the cake on his lap, “I was gonna try some anyway--”

He froze as a wet, warm finger wiped some of the frosting off of his face. He looked up just in time to see Sousuke slide his finger into his own mouth, eyes closed.

It took Kisuke several seconds to notice his own involuntary reaction further down. Sousuke opened his eyes, slid his finger out, and glanced away. “I apologize if that was too helpful, Captain,” he said, a smile dancing over the corners of his lips.

Kisuke clumsily folded his hands in his lap. The combination of alcohol and Sousuke making that face had him already throbbing, and he wondered if he needed to excuse himself to calm down before the Lieutenant noticed.

“Um,” Kisuke mumbled, carefully picking the cube of cake off his lap, “want some cake?”

Sousuke’s smile grew. “No, you should enjoy that one. I’ll get one momentarily. I’m personally partial to the strawberry ones.”

 _Strawberry._ Kisuke made a note of that.

As he took one bite, then a second, he noticed Sousuke was watching his fingers grazing the corners of his mouth. His face was on fire, and he could barely focus on the taste of the cake.

“It’s good,” he mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

Sousuke used chopsticks to carefully take a cube of pink cake from the nearest tray and set it on his plate. “You should try some,” he said as he carefully cut it in half. “The strawberry’s so popular, it looks like this one’s the last one left.”

Kisuke glanced down to the end of the table, and he was sure he could see at least four more pink ones scattered among the plates.

Before he could formulate a response, though, Sousuke had lifted up half of the cake in his chopsticks. “Here,” he said, waiting with his chopsticks raised.

Kisuke opened his mouth as wide as he dared, watching the others to make sure they weren’t looking. Sousuke slid the cake inside, the chopsticks brushing Kisuke’s lips and leaving a small, sweet smudge of icing.

He almost wished Sousuke would use his fingers to feed him instead. Then again, the throbbing between his legs was bad enough as it was.

He was suddenly very glad everyone else had moved toward the other end of the table.

\-----------------------------------------

Yamamoto disbanded the party almost immediately after; it seemed that the flying cake incident had been the last straw. The officers filed out, with Lisa and Shunsui proposing yet another after-party - in secret, of course. They said their farewells to Head Captain Yamamoto, then began to say their goodbyes to each other.

Kisuke hovered just outside the restaurant, wondering what the others would do. Most of the Captains seemed too drunk to continue, so they straggled away, their Lieutenants dutifully following.

Shinji and Hiyori were still arguing ten feet away from the front door, and Sousuke glided over to Kisuke soon after the others had left. “You still got cake on your face, Captain,” Sousuke said, leaning close. “Here.”

He leaned toward the right side of Kisuke’s face, away from where Hiyori and Shinji were standing. Kisuke closed his eyes. If Sousuke was drunk enough, then maybe, maybe he’d just lick it off instead of--

Sousuke’s thigh rubbed between his legs, and Kisuke’s eyes shot open. He glanced to the left, where to his relief, Hiyori and Shinji were still arguing and Lisa and Shunsui were talking about something in low whispers.

Sousuke’s face was about three inches from Kisuke’s right cheek, and Kisuke didn’t dare look at him. A lick would be bad enough - well, _good_ enough, Kisuke corrected himself. A kiss would be enough to make his horny, drunk self melt into a puddle.

He glanced over just in time to see Sousuke lick his fingers and rub the icing spot, _just_ to the right of his lips, with careful, calculated strokes. “I can’t believe you said your farewells to Head Captain Yamamoto looking like that,” Sousuke purred.

“Ah, you--” Kisuke bit his lip. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to voice his desires in public. The fingers against his face were firm and warm, but they weren't enough.

Sousuke looked at him, clearly surprised behind his thick glasses. Before they could continue, though, Shinji called over: “Oi! We’re leaving! I’ve had enough of her shit!”

“Whatever!” Hiyori replied.

Sousuke stepped away, bowing to his Captain. “Of course, sir--”

“Drop the formalities; I’m drunk! Bye, Captain!”

It took Kisuke a moment to realize Shinji was talking to him. “Drop the formalities yourself!” he replied, half-bowing. “Night! Let’s go, Hiyori--”

Hiyori had already stomped off down the street. Kisuke followed, relieved that she had gone on ahead so she couldn’t see that he was struggling to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become less subtle. Kisuke knows he's been read like a book.

_23 months before exile_

The incident took weeks to fade from Kisuke’s mind. His mind shuffled and repeated each moment, with feelings, scents and tastes popping up even as he tried to do mundane tasks.

Icing. Chopsticks in his mouth. Sousuke’s knee between his legs. Fingers on his cheek.

The image of Sousuke with his finger between his lips. That one was etched into Kisuke’s mind and refused to fade no matter how many weeks went by.

Over six months passed without Sousuke and Kisuke meeting, though. Once again, Sousuke seemed to be tied up in missions, and Shinji would wave Kisuke away every time he asked about the Lieutenant’s whereabouts.

The irony wasn’t lost on Kisuke. If he would’ve still been in Squad 2, he would have been able to get any information he wanted due to its close ties to the Stealth Force.

Squad 12 was amazing in its own ways, thanks to his ability to focus on his research instead of stealth operations. But between the relative lack of information and his strained relationship with his Lieutenant, he found himself feeling like an island surrounded by icy seas.

He couldn’t even see Yoruichi as much anymore. The physical distance between Squads 2 and 12 was surmountable, but there might as well have been an entire ocean. Under Yoruichi’s careful command, Squad 2 was elusive, secretive, and hidden in shadows that no outsider could penetrate.

And he was now an outsider.

He dove deeper into his work, focusing on gigai and his predecessor’s research on artificial souls. He would occasionally spend a few days here and there on human spiritual pressure, spending long hours hunched over ancient tomes and reports from the field, all the while convincing himself that it wasn’t for Sousuke - no, it was just for his own curiosity, and it tied in perfectly with his predecessor’s work and the current needs of the Soul Society--

One morning, when he overslept thanks to staying up too late the night before, Shinji came by unannounced. “Open up before Hiyori kills you!” Shinji called as he banged on the door of Kisuke’s quarters.

Kisuke grunted and rolled over. “Door’s open,” he mumbled as loud as he could.

“I said Hiyori’s gonna kill you!” came the reply.

Kisuke closed his eyes. Shinji hadn’t heard him.

He stood up and stumbled to the door, rubbing his eyes. “I said ‘Door’s open,’” he mumbled as he pulled the door open.

“Hi, I need your people to start on this as soon as possible.” Shinji thrust a stack of papers at him. “Should be easy enough for them to do without you, but it needs your seal.”

Kisuke smiled, but Shinji avoided his gaze. “And you came all this way in person?”

“I also wanted to invite you to a little get-together to celebrate my Lieutenant’s return,” Shinji said. “He’s apparently been quite successful in his missions.”

There was a hint of hollow disdain lacing his voice. Kisuke fought to keep his own voice level as he replied: “Well, great! When will that be?”

“Tomorrow night. I invited a few others, but I know they’re really busy right now. Yoruichi will be there, though.” Shinji smirked. “And Soi Fon.”

“Are you inviting Hiyori?”

Shinji’s smirk grew into a grin. “I have to, don’t I?”

“You do.” Kisuke bowed. “I appreciate your invitation. Thank you.”

“Behave yourself,” Shinji said as he turned on his heel. “Send that paperwork back with one of your messengers; I’m not gonna wait around for it.”

Kisuke opened his mouth to reply, then closed it halfway. Behave yourself. Those were unusual words for Shinji.

\--------------------------------------------

In the hours before the dinner, Kisuke felt his mind grow distant and unfocused. Something coursed through him every time he remembered that he had an event that night. He couldn’t place it, but it felt like raw, unfiltered anticipation that was a few notches beyond the tension he felt while waiting on experiment results.

When he pulled his haori on and looked in the mirror to adjust it, his eyes lingered for one dark, heavy second on the spot where Sousuke Aizen had touched his face six months prior.

There might still be something there - some kind of tension, or dare he say lust. He felt like he might be walking into a lion’s den, unable to predict or counter Sousuke’s moves.

He would be a hypocrite if he complained, though. He tore his eyes away from the mirror and stared into the sink. He wanted five minutes alone with Sousuke - more, if he could get it - whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Hiyori was silent as she accompanied him to the dinner. She didn’t seem happy to go, but he knew she would enjoy herself overall.

The small restaurant was one of Shinji’s favorites, Kisuke knew, but he had no idea whether Sousuke cared for it or not. The Captain may have made the choice on his own. As they stepped inside, Shinji waved to them from a private room.

Kisuke tried to twist his nervous smile into a sincere one as he stepped in. Shunsui and Lisa sat on the tatami floor on one side of the square table, with Soi Fon and Yoruichi to their left.

Around the next corner of the table was an empty seat, which Shinji quickly claimed, and Sousuke Aizen. Kisuke bowed in greeting and took a hesitant half-step toward the seat closest to Sousuke.

Sousuke raised his gaze to meet Kisuke’s, and for a split second, Kisuke’s next step faltered. “Thank you for coming, Captain Urahara,” Sousuke said, bowing.

“Welcome back.” Kisuke’s voice came out dry and strained.

“Sit down so we can start pouring drinks and toast,” Shinji said, waving a hand.

“Can I propose the first toast?” Shunsui said. “To how much more handsome your Lieutenant has gotten!”

Kisuke forced a smile as Sousuke chuckled and waved a hand. It was true, Kisuke thought, but there was also a strange, hungry look in Sousuke’s dark eyes.

Not that it made him look any worse.

“It’s only been six months, don’t flatter him,” Shinji mumbled.

Drinks appeared, and Shinji proposed a short, formal toast of his own. Once the drinks and food started getting passed around in earnest, Hiyori moved over to Shinji to bother him, and Yoruichi moved to Kisuke’s side.

He wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or not, based on the murderous glares Soi Fon was sending him. “Glad you could make it,” he said as he offered to refill Yoruichi’s cup.

Yoruichi smiled. “It’s a shame so many of us are so busy these days.”

“I’m surprised you managed to pull yourself away from your lab,” Soi Fon said loudly.

Kisuke laughed and glanced over at where Sousuke had been sitting, but to his dismay, Sousuke had already moved closed to Shunsui and Lisa. Yoruichi sprawled out on the tatami and began to fill him in on the latest gossip from her squad, making sure to leave out any truly juicy bits he wasn’t allowed to know.

He found himself relaxing and enjoying her company, but the low murmur of Sousuke’s voice kept cutting through the buzz of the others. He couldn’t make out individual words, but the calm waves of sound still made their way to him.

Eventually, Soi Fon tore Yoruichi away, and Kisuke eavesdropped on Shinji and Hiyori’s banter as he sipped another cup of sake. Midway through one of Hiyori’s rants, something brushed against the small of Kisuke’s back.

“I wanted to thank you again for your help,” Sousuke’s voice said softly. “Your devices and research have been incredibly helpful the past several months.”

Kisuke turned to his right, and had to resist the urge to look away when he came face-to-face with Sousuke. Sousuke knelt next to him and leaned in to take the bottle of sake on the table.

He was unnaturally close. Kisuke could even smell the faint mix of musk and soap that definitely wasn’t his own.

How had the others not noticed?

Then again, they were quite drunk, Kisuke thought as he glanced across the table. Even Soi Fon’s face had turned bright pink from the alcohol.

Sousuke’s hand brushed against his thigh, light enough for Kisuke to almost miss it. Sousuke leaned in, and the light glinted against his glasses, hiding his expression.

“More sake?” he said, lifting the nearest bottle.

His face was less than a foot away from Kisuke’s. Kisuke’s face couldn’t get any hotter, so he turned and whispered: “Trying to get me drunk?”

Sousuke pulled back a few inches. “You’re already drunk, though,” he said, laughing. “Perhaps you need some water, instead?”

Before Kisuke could respond, Shunsui called: “Lieutenant Aizen, come clear something up for us! Lisa has a question!”

Lisa hollered something in response, but Kisuke couldn’t hear it. All he could focus on was the disappointment that crept in as Sousuke stood to leave.

But that was interrupted by a single, light finger grazing the back of his neck, just below his tousled hair. Sousuke didn’t look down as he walked behind Kisuke, but Kisuke didn’t need to look up to know the warm touch was his.

There was no way that was an accident. Whatever had brushed against the small of his back earlier may have been an accident, but this wasn’t.

Sousuke clearly wanted a reaction.

Sousuke seated himself in Hiyori’s original seat to Kisuke’s left and began listening to Lisa’s question. Kisuke feigned attention, but took the opportunity to glance down at Sousuke’s crossed legs.

From this angle, Shunsui would see any funny business between Kisuke and Sousuke. Kisuke fought back the urge to run his hand along Sousuke’s thigh, in search of a reaction.

Reactions were fun. They could lead to chain reactions. Such was the nature of experimenting.

He jerked himself back to reality. This was not the time or place to be testing the waters with another squad’s Lieutenant. Just because the Lieutenant was willing to do it didn’t mean he could. If Shinji saw, he’d giggle about it for the next hundred years.

Lisa suddenly stopped talking as Shunsui slumped against her shoulder. “Captain? Captain, wake up!” she said, nudging him.

Shunsui turned his head up to face her, but didn’t open his eyes. “Sorry. You looked like a wall.”

“What the hell does that even mean?!”

“‘S been about four hours, so maybe ‘s time for us to go home,” Shinji said, his speech more slurred and casual than usual.

Hiyori started yelling in response, but Sousuke chimed in: “You are definitely looking pretty worn-out, sir. And so is Captain Urahara.”

Kisuke felt multiple pairs of eyes turn to him, and he waved a hand. “I could go all night! Ready for an after-party!” he said.

Shinji called the waitress over to ask for the bill, and Sousuke poured the last of the sake for Kisuke. “Bottoms up,” Sousuke said, his eyes narrowing as he smiled.

“You really are trying to get me drunk,” Kisuke said without thinking. “I’m watching you, Lieutenant.”

As he gracefully poured the last drop from the bottle, Sousuke laughed - and though it was soft laughter, it reached Kisuke’s ears like thunder. Sousuke’s laugh was a rare sound indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make time for each other in their own rushed way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where things get E for Explicit (and Enjoyable)! You've been warned.

It felt very familiar: once again, Kisuke found himself drunk outside a restaurant, waiting for Hiyori and Shinji to finish bickering. As Hiyori’s Captain, he was obligated to interrupt so Shinji could have peace and quiet for a change, but he decided to wait as long as possible.

He ended up not needing to, though. Soi Fon and Yoruichi whisked her away to another party, where multiple members of the Soul Reaper Women’s Society awaited. Lisa said her goodbyes and lugged Shunsui back to their barracks, which just left Sousuke, Shinji, and Kisuke.

“Thank you again for joining us,” Sousuke said, bowing deeply. “I had a lovely time.”

Kisuke struggled for words. He had also enjoyed himself, but he didn’t want to express how much in front of Shinji.

“Well, thanks for the invite,” Kisuke said, bowing back. “I apologize if Hiyori was too loud.”

“Nobody can control her, so it’s not your fault,” Shinji said. “We’ll be in touch about research stuff sometime, ‘kay?”

With that, Shinji turned to leave, but Sousuke let his eyes linger on Kisuke for a second longer. A smirk rose through his lips and brightened his eyes, but he turned around just as soon as Kisuke saw the emotion.

Kisuke couldn’t bring himself to move. He stayed as long as he dared watching Sousuke stroll away, his long legs and barely too-long hair seeming to sway in the alcohol-soaked darkness.

Then he turned and headed the other way, toward the Squad 12 barracks. It was such a shame they couldn't even walk together in the same direction. 

As he walked, he wondered when he would see the Lieutenant again. It could be another few months, the way things were going. Surely Shinji would have mentioned if Squad 5 was being sent out on more long missions that weren’t top secret, but if the orders were confidential, there was nothing he could do about it.

He stared up at the moonlit sky, stretching as he gathered his thoughts. It wouldn’t make sense for Squad 5 to go on top-secret missions too frequently. That was the Stealth Force’s job, and likely Squad 2’s job, as long as it was under Yoruichi’s command.

Either way, though, it was for the best if they didn’t see each other for a while. He was just lonely, horny, and vulnerable to that sort of teasing that Sousuke seemed to be good at. Anything that happened with the two of them would surely end badly.

He would have to keep reminding himself of that. A dull heat had grown between his legs during the dinner, although it had never escalated into a full-blown erection.

He turned down an alley that served as a convenient shortcut back to the barracks. Ten steps later, he felt a warm, familiar spiritual pressure behind him.

Instead of feeling happy, though, he felt a tiny, nagging piece of unease settle into his stomach.

“Forgot something?” he said over his shoulder.

If the alley hadn’t been so quiet, the footsteps behind him would have been inaudible. They stopped about two paces behind him before a voice spoke: “That’s what I told my Captain, anyway.”

Kisuke turned halfway. Sousuke’s face appeared perfectly relaxed, but his body was nearly invisible in the shadows. “Did you want something earlier?” he asked. “We kept getting interrupted.”

“I want a lot of things in life,” Kisuke said, smiling. “A bigger lab. A perfect gigai. A Lieutenant who doesn’t yell at me so much.”

Sousuke closed the distance between them in two slow steps. Kisuke glanced down. In a group setting, Sousuke’s face wasn’t handsome enough to be intimidating. Now, though, he felt as if he would melt if he even made eye contact.

Slow and steady, he told himself. There was no sense in rushing things. In fact, it would be somewhat unethical to push things, with the power difference between the two. Just a kiss, if Sousuke let him.

As if reading his thoughts, Sousuke’s fingers nudged the underside of Kisuke’s chin. Kisuke forced himself to look up into shadowed brown eyes mere inches away.

“You were teasing me earlier.” Without realizing it, his voice had dropped to a near-growl, and he worried he might scare the Lieutenant away.

“I was?” Sousuke replied.

His words danced hot over Kisuke’s lips, and in a flash, Kisuke lost the will to wait any longer.

Time to get a reaction.

He leaned in and kissed him hard, and Sousuke’s fingers fell away. He felt a tug at his kosode, sharp and needy, just before Sousuke gently pressed their hips together.

The sensation made blood rush to Kisuke’s head. He wanted to focus on the soft, wet lips beginning to caress his mouth, but there was too much else, too much contact--

His growing erection brushed Sousuke’s, and his knees grew weak. His hands found Sousuke’s hips and leaned against them for stability.

Sousuke carefully pulled away, and the lack of contact left Kisuke cold. “Is this still teasing?” Kisuke gasped. “It’s not, right?”

Sousuke kissed him again and firmly pushed him against the house to their left. Kisuke winced. “Be careful,” he hissed, “or they’ll--”

“They won’t come out here in the middle of the night,” Sousuke whispered in his ear. “Not in this side of town.”

The hot breath against Kisuke’s ear almost made him drop the issue. “Shouldn’t we at least put up a barrier?”

“Something tells me this won’t take long.”

Kisuke ran his hands up Sousuke’s back. “Should I be insulted?”

“I know you’ve wanted this the entire time I’ve been gone.”

There was a heavy throb between Kisuke’s legs, and as his knees grew weak again, Sousuke pressed him harder against the wall. “I tried to come up with excuses to come back and see you, you know,” Sousuke murmured, his voice vibrating against damp skin as he kissed his way down Kisuke’s neck.

Kisuke wrapped his fingers in Sousuke’s kosode. “Really? I thought you would enjoy making me wait--”

He stopped as Sousuke ran a finger over his lips, pushing it just inside his mouth before pulling it back out. “You’re getting too loud,” Sousuke whispered. “Wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear.”

As wet lips danced over his collarbone, Kisuke tilted his head back, thrusting his hips forward. Sousuke pulled his kosode wider and continued to trace a path with his mouth, following the length of Kisuke’s collarbone before returning to nip the base of his neck.

Kisuke shuddered. “F-fuck, that, there--”

His mouth was abruptly covered with a hand. Heat rushed through him as Sousuke ran his tongue down his sternum, stopping just above his navel.

Kisuke moaned, eliciting a small chuckle from Sousuke. “Glad I covered your mouth,” Sousuke murmured as he removed his hand. “But I can’t cover it and do the other things I want to do at the same time, so you’ll just have to control yourself.”

Kisuke searched his expression. “What… do you want to do? Shouldn’t we go…”

Sousuke rested his thumb on the bulge in Kisuke’s hakama. Kisuke’s eyes slammed shut, but Sousuke’s voice drifted through: “I don’t have much time. My Captain could get suspicious.”

“I want…” Kisuke trailed off. He was tipsy, but not drunk enough to say what he wanted. “I want you to hurry up and do what you want, then.”

With another low chuckle, Sousuke planted a firm kiss on the Captain’s lips. “I want to take you in my mouth and watch you melt.”

As his cock throbbed again, Kisuke wrapped his fingers in Sousuke’s hair and tugged him lower. “Hurry up and do it, then.”

One hand deftly unbelted his hakama, then slipped inside. The smooth, firm grip made Kisuke writhe, and he was rewarded with a series of tiny bites along his neck. He turned his face away to give Sousuke more room. “Fuck, that’s it,” he murmured, “that’s it--”

Fingers grabbed his chin and made him face forward. A tongue darted between his lips, silencing his words but still allowing him to moan.

The hand around his cock moved faster. He was afraid he would cum if Sousuke did much more, and he tried to tug at Sousuke’s hair, signaling him to move down and use his mouth.

Sousuke pulled away. “Be patient,” he said as he pinned one of Kisuke’s wrists against the wall.

Kisuke groaned. “Sousuke, I swear I’m going--”

“Sousuke?” There was more than a hint of surprise in the Lieutenant’s voice. “My first name?”

There was a pause as Kisuke watched him with half-lidded eyes. Sousuke let go of his wrist and knelt, running his fingers over the precum-soaked fabric before him. “I guess I should reward you,” he said as he pulled out Kisuke’s cock.

Kisuke threw his head back as Sousuke licked the tip. His hands had felt good, but this had him wanting to pin Sousuke to the wall and throat-fuck him. The raw, animalistic need in him had built, almost to the point that it scared him, and he just wanted to hurry up and cum inside the Lieutenant’s mouth.

Sousuke, however, seemed to take pride in his pace. He lazily pulled one finger down Kisuke’s cock, and Kisuke fought the urge to buck his hips. With surgical precision, Sousuke ran his tongue down the underside before pulling back to wrap his lips around the head. He pushed deeper, taking Kisuke halfway while stroking the base with his fingers, adjusting his pace to suit his mood.

Kisuke ran his hands through earthen hair, groping but fighting the urge to push him deeper. Sousuke looked beautiful with his red mouth and strong, slender fingers working Kisuke’s cock. For what felt like several minutes, Kisuke let him do his magic, rewarding him with soft moans and gentle tugs. With each wet stroke, he inched dangerously close to losing control, and he knew that Sousuke would take advantage of that any second.

Sousuke’s eyes flicked upward to meet Kisuke’s for an instant. The white-hot heat in Kisuke’s cock gained momentum. “Fuck,” he hissed, pulling Sousuke’s hair harder, “I’m definitely-- I can’t--”

Sousuke took him all the way in and began to pump, rubbing Kisuke’s cock with skilled tongue and lips, and the climax came quickly. Kisuke groaned, pleas and curses pouring out, letting caution fall away as he begged Sousuke to take all of him, all the way down to the base, until he was finished. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he saw Sousuke’s face, running his mouth along his throbbing shaft with grace.

The pleasure began to fade, and Kisuke pulled his hips back. He tried to catch his breath and cherish the afterglow, but they were outside, and he had definitely been too loud.

He looked down at Sousuke, who wiped his lips on the back of his hand. “S-Sorry,” Kisuke stammered, swallowing hard. “And you probably got dust on you, too.”

That was way too fast, he knew, but it wasn’t his fault or Sousuke’s. It had been over a year since Sousuke had first gotten his attention, and that entire time had been a dry spell. 

Sousuke stood and brushed off his hakama. “If anyone asks, I’ll tell them I knelt to play with a cat,” he murmured.

Kisuke grasped the Lieutenant’s chin and brought him closer, kissing him firmly. “And now what are we going to do with you?” he whispered, nipping Sousuke’s lower lip.

“Nothing, because I do need to catch up with my Captain,” Sousuke murmured, his voice laced with mirth.

“But--” Kisuke glanced down at Sousuke’s crotch, not bothering to hide his gaze. “That’s not fair--”

“I’ll come by as soon as I can.” With one last quick kiss, Sousuke flash-stepped away, leaving nothing but residual spiritual pressure and one very worn-out Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisuke woke up the next morning feeling groggy, and it took him several minutes to remember the events of the night before. Instead of instantly being aroused, though, he rolled onto his side, staring into space and trying to consider his options.

There was officially no denying that there was something connecting him and the Lieutenant of Squad 5. The only question was how much longer he should let it go on.

He could let it die out as just a fling; a slightly tipsy encounter just for letting off some steam after Sousuke had just spent months on missions. There were plenty of rumors about other officers having flings with each other. He knew it happened all over the place, at least among Squads 2 through 13.

There was also the vague, nagging mistrust lurking at the back of Kisuke’s mind, eating at him every time he let it latch onto him. But that was probably due to old trust issues rather than anything in particular about Sousuke.

He felt Hiyori’s spirit energy outside, and summoned the strength to get back to work. Most officers had minimal workloads on Saturdays, but he had put off some of his paperwork the day before.

Besides, working could end up giving him an excuse to go to Squad 5 and bump into Sousuke.

He brushed that thought from his mind as he opened his front door. It was better for everyone if he gave himself a few days to think things over.

\---------------------------------------------

In the end, he had more than a few days to think things over. He ended up working through Sunday due to an urgent request from Squad 13, but none of his work took him anywhere near Squad 5 or any of its officers.

As Monday and Tuesday passed, Kisuke had to fight back a soft, haunting voice warning him that Sousuke might not come by on his own. The Lieutenant had work of his own, after all. Even if he was interested in coming over, talking, or following up on what they had done after the party, there was no guarantee he would have time.

It was for the best, he told himself Wednesday morning. They didn’t need any affairs or scandals muddying the waters between Squads 5 and 12.

There wasn’t that deep of a connection between them, he reminded himself Thursday morning. There was sexual chemistry, sure, but not love - whatever the hell that even was. He was best off just seeking his cheap thrills somewhere outside the Gotei 13.

He realized Friday morning that it would be hard to find anyone who really understood him outside the Gotei 13, though. Life as a Soul Reaper was often grinding, stressful, and even terrifying. His Captain duties and research had him almost drowning. Regular hollow battles were hard enough, but he had heard stories from his elders about the types of horrific, life-changing battles they would occasionally see.

He hated to admit it, but perhaps the reason why he hadn’t dated anyone seriously before was because he didn’t want to drag anyone else along for the ride.

As he wrapped up the last of his paperwork Friday night, he hung up his haori and headed to the bath, relieved to get to sleep in the next morning. There were no parties that weekend, and he was happy to just get time to clear his head.

A familiar soul pressure slipped near. He froze with his hand on his hakama belt, then tucked his kosode back into place.

Even if the visit was strictly business, he wanted to look his best.

There was a knock at his door. He strode to the door and slid it open, attempting a natural smile when he saw Sousuke Aizen holding a thin stack of papers.

“Evening, Lieutenant,” he said cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

Sousuke bowed, a light smile gracing his lips. “I apologize for coming late, but I need you to look these over by tomorrow morning,” he said as he raised his head.

“Come in,” Kisuke said, waving a hand. “It’s no trouble at all.”

As he slid the door shut behind Sousuke, he murmured: “Did you come by just before my bath on purpose?”

Sousuke’s eyes were slightly widened as he glanced at him. “No, sir,” he replied.

Kisuke paused with his hand on the door. He had to be careful not to misjudge the situation, he said as he waved again. “Nevermind. Is this paperwork complicated?”

“Not to my knowledge. It’s just formalities regarding our authorization to test Senkaimon opening methods.” Sousuke looked around the room. “You can do it later tonight, if you were going for a bath…”

Kisuke took the papers from him and briskly walked to the desk across the room. “Yes, I might do that,” he murmured as he set them down. “Is there anything else I need to know about them?”

He heard a light shuffling and a clack - the sound of Sousuke removing his sandals. He held still, facing the desk. The whisper-soft sound of Sousuke’s socks on the floor remained unchanged as his spiritual pressure grew closer and stronger.

“It really can wait until later,” Sousuke murmured in his ear. 

What an unsurprising turn of events, Kisuke thought as he turned around. “Are you asking to do something in the meantime?”

His breath caught as his gaze met Sousuke’s. Sousuke’s lips were parted, and there was a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes as he stepped forward and nudged Kisuke against the desk.

“Why won’t you make the first move, Kisuke?” His knee nudged between Kisuke’s legs, bringing his thigh to rest dangerously close to the erection that had appeared in record time.

“Because we’re working, and--” Kisuke’s eyes narrowed. “You just called me by my first name.”

“Naturally. Shouldn’t I?” Sousuke dipped his head lower, and Kisuke thought he would lean in for a kiss, but he held still.

“Fair enough. But I am a Captain, and I would rather proceed with caution than do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.” Kisuke raised his gaze to search Sousuke’s face, and found the Lieutenant’s eyes were roaming, as if trying to read his body language. “After all, we were both a little tipsy the other night, so…”

“You don’t want more?”

The breath seemed to leave Kisuke’s lungs. “Don’t put words in my mouth,” he whispered.

He watched Sousuke’s gaze shift from his lips to his throat. “There’s still so much we haven’t done,” Sousuke said, a teasing edge creeping into his voice.

The thigh between Kisuke’s legs gently rubbed against him. He bit back a gasp as he lost his balance, falling the last two inches toward the desk.

“Oh, careful there,” Sousuke said, leaning forward and planting his hands against the desk.

“You--” Kisuke glared up at Sousuke. The Lieutenant wasn’t much taller than him, but they were positioned at an angle that made the difference more pronounced.

Sousuke tilted his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Kisuke decided he’d had enough. There was no sense in trying to avoid the inevitable.

So much for trying to stay uninvolved.

He latched one hand in the front of Sousuke’s kosode and the other one in his belt, pulling him in. Sousuke seemed caught off-guard, and Kisuke easily slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Sousuke tensed - uncharacteristically, Kisuke thought - and leaned forward. There was a soft swoosh and shuffling sound as papers fell to the floor behind Kisuke, but he didn’t care.

He let Sousuke break free of the kiss and run his mouth across Kisuke’s stubbled, unshaven skin. “What were you about to say?” Sousuke said as his mouth lingered below Kisuke’s ear.

“I don’t remember.” Kisuke’s voice had grown heavy with lust, and Sousuke rewarded him with a nip on his neck. “Should we go somewhere away from the front door…?”

“Why, who else would you be expecting this time of night?” Sousuke nibbled his earlobe just hard enough to cause pain.

Kisuke smirked. “Nobody. Was that jealousy I just heard--”

Sousuke pulled his face back but used his body to push Kisuke further onto the desk. More papers fell to the floor, and Kisuke grabbed Sousuke’s kosode with both hands to keep from falling further. “You misunderstand me, Captain,” Sousuke said coolly. “I just like the idea of _undoing_ you here, so you have lots of cheerful memories to get you through the week while you work.”

If Kisuke’s face wasn’t flushed before, it was now. He pulled Sousuke in again, shifting his arms to wrap around the Lieutenant’s neck. When their lips connected again, it was hungrier, heavier, more desperate than before. His teeth dragged along Sousuke’s lips as he raked his fingernails over the back of the kosode still in the way.

“Get this off,” he whispered as soon as Sousuke pulled away for an instant.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Sousuke purred into his hair.

“I need to pay you back for last week.”

Sousuke brought his face back into line with Kisuke’s, letting their breath mingle. “Need to, or want to?”

“Both.”

“Good.” Sousuke’s hands cupped Kisuke’s ass and pulled him forward off the desk. “Do it right here.”

Kisuke glanced toward the front door, but didn’t argue. It wasn’t locked, but no one dared open it without permission so late at night. Besides, Sousuke’s back was to the door, with Kisuke between him and the desk. They would hopefully manage to notice an approaching spiritual pressure and straighten up before anyone arrived.

Hopefully.

Sousuke gently pushed Kisuke down to kneel. With fumbling hands, Kisuke undid the belt of Sousuke’s hakama and tugged it lower.

His fingers shook as he pulled out Sousuke’s cock. He hadn’t done this with a man since he’d had some flings back in his Academy days. Sousuke was slightly girthier than him, and he wondered if he would be able to give it even half as well as he had received it last week.

But when he wet the head of Sousuke’s cock and ran his fingers over it, he heard a soft, rumbling sight of appreciation. “Now I know what I was missing out on last week,” Sousuke whispered.

Fingers laced through Kisuke’s hair but didn’t try to pull him in. Kisuke opened his mouth wider and took the tip in again, letting his tongue roll over the underside. He carefully worked further down, struggling to get a feel for how to handle the girth. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in without almost gagging, and he wondered how Sousuke had managed to do it last week.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sousuke stroked his hair. “Take your time,” he murmured. “I want you to enjoy yourself, too.”

Kisuke’s gaze flicked upward. Sosuke was smiling down at him, without a hint of a flush or sweat on his face.

It was somewhat annoying, Kisuke thought. He’d been reduced to a moaning, writhing mess in the alley last week, and here was Sousuke, as cool and collected as ever.

He began to pump, using his fingers to cover the last two inches of cock his mouth couldn’t take in. Sousuke rewarded him by tenderly slipping one hand behind Kisuke’s head.

Kisuke slowed down for an instant. That was gentler handling than he had expected. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He reached his left hand in, gently cupping and massaging Sousuke’s balls.

That drew a soft gasp from Sousuke. Kisuke reached further, pressing one finger on the sensitive flesh just behind them.

Sousuke’s thighs tensed, and Kisuke felt him slowly lean over to rest one hand on the desk. His grip in Kisuke’s hair tightened, but he still didn’t pull him in deeper. His breathing grew uneven, hitching every time Kisuke stroked and pumped.

Kisuke moved his right hand to stroke soft thigh flesh, letting his mouth do all the work sucking. That drew a sharp gasp from Sousuke. If Kisuke’s mouth hadn’t been full, he would’ve smirked.

Instead, he slowed and pulled away, taking his time at the head of Sousuke’s cock before freeing his mouth to say: “I’m having fun experimenting on you.”

Sousuke glared down at him. “You’re always either shy or overly confident, with no in-between.”

Kisuke drew a fingernail over the inside of Sousuke’s thigh. “So, who’s being _undone_ at this desk? You said it was gonna be me.”

“I could slammed your head against the desk and throat-fucked you, but I'm holding back.” Sousuke’s words held amusement, not annoyance, but he was still glaring down.

Kisuke pressed harder with his fingernail, and Sousuke’s cock visibly twitched. He felt a sharp flare of spiritual pressure just before Sousuke pushed his cock closer.

Kisuke was finding it harder and harder to ignore the throbbing heat between his own legs, but he focused on the task at hand, stroking and pumping Sousuke, letting the stifled moans and ragged breaths ring in his ears. His lips were growing sore and sensitive, but based on Sousuke’s thrusts and tugs at his hair, he wouldn’t have to last much longer.

“I’m really close now,” Sousuke hissed. “Don’t stop--”

Kisuke lightly ran two fingers below Sousuke’s cock, and was finally rewarded with a full moan. The fingers in his hair tightened as Sousuke began to thrust harder, taking full control of Kisuke’s mouth. Kisuke nearly choked, but he fought the feeling, wanting to experience every last second without giving up.

He sputtered and choked just as Sousuke pulled his cock out, and cum dripped onto his chin. He wiped it on the back of his hand and forced himself to swallow the rest.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound for a moment. Sousuke knelt and examined Kisuke’s face, running a finger over the cum lacing his chin. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Kisuke shook his head as he wiped his mouth again. Sousuke looked content - relaxed, even - and when he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Kisuke felt his heart contract in an unfamiliar way.

He closed his eyes too, letting Sousuke take control again. Sousuke’s tongue darted out, caressing Kisuke’s sensitive lips as if trying to heal them.

Strong, thin fingers spread Kisuke’s kosode wider just before Sousuke dipped his head to nip at the exposed skin. “Now I just have to decide what to do with you,” Sousuke murmured as he let his hand graze the bulge in Kisuke’s hakama.

“Hiyori will murder me if I lose any of these forms I haven’t finished yet,” Kisuke said, waving at the stacks of papers overhead. “So could we try not to knock them on the floor? You can’t fuck me if I’m dead.”

Sousuke ran a finger down Kisuke’s bulge. Kisuke’s head jerked back and banged against the desk.

“Oops, sorry. I could always just do you right here on the floor, but that’s probably not ideal for making sure you’re still able to walk tomorrow.” Sousuke sucked hard just below Kisuke’s collarbone before nipping hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ah - you should be more worried about _that._ ” Kisuke’s head was swimming, but he felt obligated to point out what they both already knew.

“Just tie your kosode properly and it won’t be a problem.” Sousuke left another mark, and Kisuke moaned. “Anyway, shall we take this somewhere else?”

With half-lidded eyes, Kisuke surveyed the Lieutenant. There was a feral glint in Sousuke’s eyes, despite the shadows cast by his bangs.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter will pick up right where this left off. :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke took Kisuke by the wrist and started to pull him back toward the bedroom, but in the end, Kisuke guided the way. The Captain’s quarters apparently weren’t that similar to the Lieutenant’s quarters after all.

As they reached the threshold of the bedroom, Sousuke paused, pulling Kisuke in for a long, harsh kiss. Kisuke was torn between wanting to fuck Sousuke and wanting to cherish his eager kisses all night. He had never figured out why kissing was so fun and arousing - something about sensitive skin, dopamine, and the biochemistry of human contact - but whatever was going on, he was a fan of it.

But he was also a fan of feeling wet, tight heat stroking his cock. Last week had served as a sharp reminder of that.

Sousuke shoved his fingers into Kisuke’s belt and undid it, wasting no time in shoving it to the floor. The haori and kosode came next, and before Kisuke even realized what was happening, he was naked in the middle of his room.

Sousuke grabbed his hips, pressing the two of them together. Kisuke tugged at Sosuke’s kosode. He didn’t want to be the only one naked.

“Don’t be so impatient.” Sousuke’s voice was low and barely audible as he nipped at Kisuke’s neck.

Kisuke shuddered as teeth raked his sensitive nerves. When Sousuke nipped again, Kisuke arched his back and tilted his head away, unsure if he wanted more or less of the pain.

He heard an impatient sigh from Sousuke. “You seem… over-stimulated,” Sousuke murmured.

“I…” _I had to wait all week. You tasted so good. I enjoyed sucking your cock. I need you to fuck me and make me cum._ Disjointed thoughts flooded Kisuke’s brain, but he couldn’t force any of them over his tongue.

Sousuke let go and nudged him down onto the futon. “I’ll take my time, don’t worry,” Sousuke said as he knelt.

Kisuke inched up the mattress, watching Sousuke like a rabbit would watch a wolf. The hooded darkness in Sousuke’s eyes had lightened since the end of their encounter in the office, but Kisuke had to wonder if that was on purpose, in a forced attempt to slow things down.

Kisuke glanced down at his erection, then flicked his gaze back up to Sousuke. Sousuke seemed to notice the direction of his gaze. “I’m getting there,” he murmured, kneeling and lowering his face between Kisuke’s legs.

Kisuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back. There was a long, warm lick of tongue just below where he wanted contact, and he shuddered at the touch. “Your thighs are even more sensitive than mine,” Sousuke whispered.

“D-Don’t tease me so much.” Kisuke glanced down at his throbbing cock, which now glinted with precum. “It’s not fair, after I got to watch you--”

He jerked his head back and moaned as Sousuke ran his tongue upward, stopping just short of the target again. “Fuck, Sousuke,” Kisuke panted.

“See, this isn’t some scientific thing you can reason your way out of,” Sousuke murmured. “I don’t care if it’s unfair. I’m going to make sure you enjoy this."

He brought his tongue higher, sweeping over thigh and hip and navel. Kisuke cried out, fighting to suppress the tension mounting in his cock. There was no way he would cum from teasing alone, but he might damn well come close.

Sousuke raked his teeth over one sensitive nipple, and Kisuke writhed, unable to keep from crying out. There was a soft sigh of disapproval just before Sousuke pressed a hand over Kisuke’s mouth. “You’ve got to keep it down,” Sousuke murmured, flicking a tongue over more sensitive skin.

Kisuke’s muffled protests faded. He could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone think of the right words to say. He thrust his hips upwards, desperately begging for Sousuke to shift his attention.

Sousuke’s licks and kisses slowed. Kisuke’s eyes flickered open as he craned his neck downward, and he noticed Sousuke was watching him, eyes calm and almost distant in the faint light radiating from the office.

“I’m so glad I could finally get you alone,” Sousuke murmured, lowering his head, “so I could see the real you.”

Before Kisuke even had time to process those words, Sousuke ran his tongue over the head of the throbbing cock awaiting him. As Sousuke’s hand slipped away, Kisuke let out a choked, startled cry, trying not to be loud enough for the entire compound to hear.

“I’m sure there’s a silence kido I can use, but please don’t make me use it,” Sousuke said before taking Kisuke’s cock into his mouth.

Kisuke’s hands shook as he reached down and urged Sousuke to take in more. He stroked Sousuke’s hair, nearly knocking his glasses askew. Sousuke kept moving his head, though, taking slow, calculated strokes with his tongue and mouth. There was something beautifully firm and tight about the way he worked his lips, and Kisuke had no idea how to replicate it himself.

“Sousuke,” he whimpered, stroking Sousuke’s hair blindly.

Sousuke slowed and brought his tongue over the tip again. Kisuke bucked, clenching his teeth and groaning. “If you do that,” Kisuke panted, “I’m going to cum too soon.”

“I mean, we could just wait a while and then go again,” Sousuke murmured.

Before Kisuke could protest further, Sousuke gently stroked his balls. Kisuke rolled halfway onto his side and glared down. “No?” Sousuke murmured.

“It’s not a no, but--” Kisuke closed his eyes. “I can’t take much more. If you’re going to do it, do it…”

He trailed off as Sousuke reached into his belt and pulled out a small bottle. “This should help, if that’s what you want,” Sousuke said.

Kisuke knew his face was already scarlet, but he felt his flush intensify further. “Y-Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he whispered.

Sousuke set the bottle by the futon and rose, removing his own kosode. His toned shoulders were just as strong as Kisuke’s, if not stronger. Kisuke had caught glimpses of his chest during their previous encounter, but there was no substitute for seeing Sousuke Aizen fully undressed, stripping away his hakama without shame, his cock fully erect and visible even in the near-darkness.

Kisuke was silent. He wasn’t sure if it was spiritual pressure, anticipation, arousal, or all three, but he couldn’t make his lips form words. The Lieutenant really was gorgeous, a graceful yet chiseled ideal even with his glasses on.

In one smooth motion, Sousuke knelt and leaned over Kisuke, cupping his unshaven chin in one hand. Kisuke closed his eyes, letting Sousuke run his tongue between his lips, earlobe, neck, and collarbone before rising to his mouth again. The wet, fleeting kisses were almost too strangely distant for Kisuke to bear.

As Kisuke spread his legs wider, Sousuke slowed his motions and sat up. “You seem ready,” Sousuke murmured as he picked up the bottle.

Nerves were slowly starting to get the better of Kisuke, and he bit his lip. Sousuke tilted his head. “Fingers first?”

“No.” Kisuke knew he’d feel too self-conscious - vulnerable, even - but he wouldn’t admit it, even in his flustered and almost delirious state.

“Are you sure? I can use extra lube, but…”

Kisuke nodded. “It’s fine.” Sure, it had been a while since he had played with anyone else, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t played with himself when he got in the right mood.

Sousuke pumped a lotion-covered hand over his own cock, and Kisuke twitched with anticipation. Sousuke seemed to notice the motion, and he smirked as he patted the side of Kisuke’s thigh. “Roll over. I want you on your knees.”

Kisuke obeyed, but he felt more vulnerable than ever as he rose to his knees, his hands planted firmly on the sheets.

“Just relax,” Sousuke murmured.

That was no easy task. Kisuke was so tightly wound he felt like he would burst. He closed his eyes and exhaled, willing every muscle below his waist to relax.

Sousuke’s cock paused at the entrance before slipping one inch in. Kisuke’s breath caught. It wasn’t a completely unfamiliar feeling, but it had been so long that his mind scrambled to process it at first.

“Breathe,” Sousuke whispered as he kissed Kisuke’s neck.

He pushed in deeper. Kisuke’s eyelids fluttered as the discomfort gave way to pleasure. Sousuke pushed harder, then kissed harder, and Kisuke moaned.

“Is that okay, or too much?” Sousuke said.

“It’s perfect,” Kisuke said between ragged breaths.

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Is it now?”

He pushed deeper in, and Kisuke finally felt pressure at the spot he was supposed to. He gasped, digging his fingernails into the futon. “F-Fuck,” he hissed, throwing his head back, “there. There’s the--”

Sousuke pulled out halfway, then pumped back in. “That’s better?”

“Yes.”

Sousuke pulled himself up partway to thrust several more times, establishing a rhythm. The hardness inside Kisuke was intense, but not uncomfortable. His mind grew fogged, consumed by the sensations of pleasure and slowly-building orgasm.

Sousuke thrust harder, and Kisuke’s fingers clenched tighter. Each stroke was hitting exactly where it was supposed to, and he no longer cared that he was being fucked by a Lieutenant who had teased him every time they met for months. Pride didn’t matter. It didn’t even matter who knew about them.

With his left hand, he reached for his cock, desperate to finish the arousal that had been building since Sousuke had entered the building. Sousuke noticed his movement and reached down to push his hand away. “Not yet. I’m not close.”

He pulled out as far as he could and pushed back in. Kisuke grabbed at the sheets instead, his eyes squeezing shut as the intensity built. He wanted to be on his back, staring up at Sousuke and taking in the sight of him, but he didn’t dare interrupt the current rhythm.

He turned his head, sending a pleading gaze over his shoulder, and he felt Sousuke’s spiritual pressure billow outward. “You look good when you do that,” Sousuke murmured, reaching a hand down to run a finger over the nape of Kisuke’s neck.

Kisuke’s cock throbbed, and when he opened his mouth to reply, only a moan came out. His breathing hitched as Sousuke sped up slightly. He couldn’t hold on for much longer.

Sousuke’s hands slid from Kisuke’s hips to the front of his thighs, and he slowed his pace. “Are you okay?” Sousuke said. “You look a little dazed down there.”

“That’s… ‘cause I am.” Kisuke sent another glance over his shoulder. “You don’t have to slow down.”

With a soft chuckle, Sousuke ran his thumbs dangerously close to Kisuke’s cock. “Lean down a little more.”

Kisuke’s heart pounded as Sousuke slowly lowered them both down without removing himself. As Sousuke’s arms rested on the bed next to Kisuke’s, a rush of warm breath tickled Kisuke’s right ear. The next time Sousuke moved, it was at a different angle that worked even better than before.

“There we go,” Sousuke said, tongue darting out to latch onto one soft earlobe.

Kisuke let out a choked, ragged cry. “Fuck, that gets me really close--” He panted as he turned his head away. “I really can’t--”

Sousuke bit his neck next, and Kisuke rammed his face into the sheets to stifle his voice. The slick thrusting sped up again, and sweat dripped onto Kisuke’s back.

“Cum, then.” Sousuke’s voice had dropped to a growl, and he reached around and pumped Kisuke’s cock roughly with one lubed hand.

Kisuke’s mind went blank. The pleasure enveloped him like a drug through his veins, taking every sense from him except the feeling of touch below his waist. He wanted to thrust his hips, but Sousuke had taken control, ramming into him and matching his tempo with his hand.

He knew he was gasping, calling out, moaning loud enough to alert his guards, but he tried to keep his face against his futon. As his orgasm faded, he heard Sousuke panting as well, and the thrusts behind him slowed.

When Sousuke pulled out, Kisuke collapsed forward, his senses still tingling. There was a little cum on his sheets, but not as much as he expected.

“We should wash up,” Sousuke said quietly.

Kisuke started to roll over, but stopped as soon as he saw Sousuke’s left hand glimmering in the moonlight. Sousuke caught his gaze and slowly licked his fingers, dragging his tongue over them with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kisuke could only guess that Sousuke had straightened up and used one hand to pump, and the other hand to catch as much cum as possible. He had been too busy ramming his face into the futon to notice. How considerate of the man who had arrived at his quarters unannounced in the middle of the night.

Sousuke’s expression was just a notch below predatory, though, and Kisuke felt himself flush even deeper red at the sight of the Lieutenant savoring the juices. “I suppose we should,” he replied softly. “I had just drawn a bath when you arrived.”

Sousuke stopped with one finger resting on his lips, and Kisuke vividly remembered the incident with the petit fours some months prior. “I know,” Sousuke said, smirking. “I planned that.”

Kisuke tried to smirk back as he stood. “Oh, so you _did_ lie earlier,” he said, waving a hand. “Well that’s just--”

His head seemed to lose its sense of direction, and he stumbled. Sousuke stood up and grabbed his shoulders, but let him lean in for support. “I probably used your thigh muscles in ways you weren’t used to,” Sousuke murmured.

When the room felt normal again, Kisuke straightened up and searched Sousuke’s expression. There was nothing too worried or too caring in Sousuke’s face - and while that wasn’t a surprise, Kisuke felt disappointment sink into his mind.

“I suppose you did,” Kisuke said. “Anyway, bathroom’s this way.”


	7. Chapter 7

The water had probably cooled off a lot, but Kisuke didn’t mind. He and Sousuke took turns dumping water over themselves to hose off, then scrubbing down with soap, occasionally looking over to admire the other. Sousuke had removed his glasses, and with his wet hair slicked back, he looked like another person entirely.

There wasn’t much to talk about. They both were worn out and needed to catch their breath first - at least, that’s what Kisuke assumed, based on his own mood.

“The bath looks large enough for both of us,” Sousuke said, resting a hand on Kisuke’s hip from behind. “Glad you’d already drawn it.”

“It might be a little cooled off by now.” Kisuke paused as Sousuke kissed the junction where his neck met his shoulder. “I might doze off if I stay in there too long, though.” 

He led Sousuke over and climbed into the deep bath. It was barely large enough for two people, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t already been very intimate.

Kisuke expected the other man to climb in facing him, letting their legs intertwine, but Sousuke did the opposite. As he carefully lowered himself in, he leaned his back against Kisuke’s chest, resting his head just to the right of Kisuke’s.

There wasn’t quite enough room in the tub for Kisuke to wrap his arms around comfortably, but he could still let his hands drift and graze Sousuke’s arms below the surface of the water. Sousuke dipped his head and turned to rest his forehead against Kisuke’s jaw. “Well, this makes up for the water temperature,” he murmured.

“It sure does.” Kisuke wanted to relax and enjoy the intimacy, but it had surprised him enough to leave him a little on edge. Their sex had been rough and fast - amazing, sure, but not the sort of lovemaking that would precede cuddles in the tub.

Then again, it wasn’t like he knew that much about sex and love to begin with. Maybe this was normal for grown lovers, instead of horny youth in their last year at the Academy.

But what was normal for Sousuke Aizen?

Kisuke tried to erase that thought as Sousuke sighed contentedly. “I wish I could stay here all night,” Sousuke murmured, tilting his head up to nuzzle blond hair.

“Wish we could do this in a proper hot spring and not this…” Kisuke waved a hand. “Old thing.”

“No, it’s not bad, though. I don’t mind it cozy.”

“I don’t mind the coziness, but--” Kisuke stopped as Sousuke kissed his cheek.

The thoughts in Kisuke’s mind disappeared. Sousuke slowly ran a finger along Kisuke’s jaw before sliding up to his lips. “You were saying?”

“No, nothing.” Kisuke rested one arm against Sousuke’s hip and thigh and turned his head slightly to nibble at the finger. “It’s nothing.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes of quiet cuddles passed, and though Kisuke was enjoying the contact, he felt his eyes beginning to slide shut. They left the bath and toweled off, trading quick kisses and longing glances at each others’ bodies. Kisuke didn’t have the strength for another round, but he knew he should take the time to admire Sousuke while he had the chance.

When they reentered the bedroom, Sousuke immediately put his clothes back on. “I know I’ve already been away too long, and I might have some questions to deal with in the morning,” he said.

Kisuke felt an uneasy twinge in his chest. He walked closer, not worrying about the towel around his waist about to slip free. “Did you tell anyone you were coming?”

Sosuke stopped with his belt half-tied and grasped Kisuke’s arm to pull him closer. “No, but everyone on my team knows everything,” he murmured, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Almost as much as Squad 2.”

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. “There’s no way.”

“Believe me, we do.” Sousuke kissed him again, letting his lips linger for a little longer this time. “But don’t worry, I’ll deal with it.”

Their chests brushed each other, and for a moment, Kisuke considered trying to make him stay. But he knew complications in the morning would only make things worse for them long-term.

 _Long-term._ Why was he even thinking about that right now? This was a fling, at best.

Sousuke pulled away and resumed dressing. Kisuke wanted to ask when he would be back, when his next mission was, whether or not they could come up with an excuse to see each other more often, but he knew that was just the post-coital hormones trying to push their way into the conversation. He went to retrieve his own clothes, hung up the haori, and went to put the others in the bin for laundry.

When he turned around, Sousuke was dressed and running a hand through his hair in a half-baked attempt to fix it. “Get some rest, Kisuke,” he murmured, smiling. “I’ll see myself out. I can tell I wore you out. Plus, it would be bad if anyone saw you come to the front door in a towel.”

Kisuke strode back over and kissed him firmly. “Well, thanks for coming by,” he said, pulling his face back an inch to search Sousuke’s.

Behind his glasses, Sousuke’s eyes were barely visible, but the smile on his lips still lingered. “And thank you for having me,” he replied as he ran his fingers over Kisuke’s chest. “I really am sorry I can’t stay.”

Kisuke made the next kiss last a little longer. When he ended it, Sousuke stepped away, still tracing lines just below Kisuke’s collarbone. “Sleep tight,” Sousuke added.

The last finger left Kisuke’s chest, and he felt the unease in his heart grow. “Sleep tight,” he echoed.

When he heard the front door open and shut, Kisuke turned to strip the unclean sheet from his futon and throw it in the laundry. The towel finally fell from around his waist, and he picked up to add it to the pile.

He threw a spare blanket over the futon and laid over it, still naked, before pulling the other sheets on top. He hated sleeping naked, but he was too tired to care.

He caught himself making a mental laundry list of the things he wanted to do next time. Next time he would take more control, now that he knew just how far the Lieutenant was comfortable going.

A little more skin-to-skin contact would be nice. A little more kissing, too. Taking it from behind felt impersonal.

Maybe it was better that way, though.

The conflicted thoughts blurred together, and when he fell asleep, there was no sign of Sousuke in his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

_22 months before exile_

Three weeks passed without any direct contact. The most Kisuke got from the Lieutenant of Squad 5 was an occasional memo detailing the results of something they had field-tested, or a request to borrow something, or an indirect “hello” through Shinji on the rare occasion they had a Captains’ Meeting. Both times Shinji had passed along the message, there had been no knowing smirk on his face, so Kisuke could only assume he didn’t know.

Sousuke, it seemed, was busy training new members with his squad’s 3rd Seat. Kisuke understood the need, and his own work was keeping him busy six days a week as well. It seemed that every time he turned around, someone somewhere had a question or a request for something, and he barely even had time for his own pet projects anymore.

In the middle of a warm afternoon, he felt a familiar presence approach one of the inner rooms of his lab, where he had been checking on a project for Yoruichi. He turned just in time to see Hiyori at the door, with Sousuke immediately behind her.

“Lieutenant Aizen is here to discuss something important,” she said, turning on her heel to leave.

Kisuke failed to hide his surprise, but luckily, she hadn’t stayed long enough to see it. If Sousuke was suddenly visiting in the middle of the day, it had to be urgent.

Sousuke bowed, and Kisuke ushered him in and shut the door. “You might want to ask her to stay, actually,” Sousuke said softly.

Kisuke’s brow furrowed. Sousuke’s face wasn’t unfriendly, but there was no hungry glimmer in his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Unusual Hollow activity in the World of the Living, and it’s unusual enough that we want someone more science-minded along.” 

That was certainly out of the ordinary. His squad was hardly ever invited to anything, he thought as he opened the door and called: “Lieutenant!”

“What?” she hollered back.

“Come here!”

She walked back, her face irritated, and once she was in the room Sousuke said: “I’ll make this brief, since we’re short on time. We need someone with both serious combat skills and scientific knowledge to come along. We’re having a full briefing later.”

Kisuke and Hiyori looked at each other. “Normally I’d send Hiyori, but I have to ask: how serious is it?” Kisuke murmured.

“No deaths yet, but two serious injuries. They were attacked by Hollows that can shapeshift better than most, it seems.”

Hollows that could change their form weren’t unheard of, but Kisuke had never heard them described as _shapeshifters_. “In what sense?” he asked.

“Basically being able to reduce their size and shape, concealing themselves in shadows for a perfect ambush. It’s not that they’re invisible, it seems…” Sousuke sighed. “The reports from the injured Soul Reapers were vague. It seems they were caught very off-guard.”

“That explains why you want one of us, then.”

“Do I have to go?” Hiyori muttered.

“No, I know you’ll just fight with Shinji the whole time, and Akon’s combat skills aren’t up to snuff just yet.” Kisuke half-smirked at Sousuke, who showed no surprise at all. “That means I’m coming. When is the briefing?”

\-----------------------------------------

Kisuke spent the rest of the afternoon packing equipment and a single change of clothes. Sousuke said that they might stay for a few days, and that they might be limited on how many times they could send people back and forth through the Senkaimon to avoid attracting the attention of the new, unknown Hollows. Kisuke gave Hiyori instructions for the new few days, although there was little he needed to tell her.

The briefing that night at Squad 5 was quick, since there wasn’t much information to discuss. The mission was mostly for information-gathering, with the added twist that the new Hollow was highly adaptable and could likely conceal itself in as-yet unseen ways. Shinji was determined to keep the area secure and try to gather information, but he was under the impression that the Hollows were slow enough that they wouldn’t have gone too far.

In the end, the mission planned to use both a stationary guard in the area the Hollows were last seen in, and two reconnaissance teams that would go out and find any signs of the Hollows nearby. Kisuke was asked to go with whichever team he felt he needed to be with at any given time.

He was originally planning to bring a few of his more combat-ready team members along, but after discussing it with Shinji, he decided against it. This was one mission where anyone who wasn’t 100% ready for an intense fight would only get in the way.

They set off together soon after, with 20 members of Squad 5, including Shinji and Sousuke, plus Kisuke. Their arrival on the far outskirts of Edo was uneventful, with a crescent moon shining peacefully over them as they scouted a quiet, run-down neighborhood next to a river.

Sousuke directed his squad members firmly but with a relaxed hand, setting up the first guard watch and instructing others on where to get some rest. There were two unoccupied houses within a stone’s throw of each other, which made their logistics easy. A few guards around the outside, and they would be ready to watch for trouble and summon more help if needed.

“Captain Urahara, your Lieutenant mentioned that you were up very early this morning finishing something for Captain Shihouin,” Sousuke said after he had dismissed the others. “You should get some rest for a few hours after you set up your equipment.”

“No, I’m fine! I sleep weird hours all the time!” Kisuke said, waving a hand.

“I think we are more likely to need you once the reconnaissance teams start to actually find evidence. Rest assured, we’ll awaken you sooner if something does happen.”

He was confident in his plan, and Kisuke had to admit that it made sense. There was a lot to admire about the man in addition to his looks and charm, Kisuke thought as the Lieutenant turned to answer someone else’s question. “You’re letting him run things?” he murmured to Shinji.

“It’s a good test,” Shinji whispered back.

“Of what?”

“Of his reliability and intelligence.”

There was almost a hint of snark in how Shinji said it, so Kisuke dropped the matter. “This all makes sense to me, overall. Two unoccupied houses in the same street, though. Does that seem odd to you?” Kisuke murmured to Shinji.

Shinji shot him an amused glance. “ _Your_ research team told me this area’s going through a rough time, and not because of anything to do with Hollows.”

Kisuke had to admit he knew little about the World of the Living overall, but he knew that as long as his team knew their stuff, it would be enough. Shinji walked away, waving to his Lieutenant. “Meet back up here in three hours,” Shinji said before flash-stepping away to join a reconnaissance team.

Kisuke lugged his equipment to the house Sousuke had indicated and began setting things up in the largest room at the very back of the house. His electronics were better than those in the World of the Living, but they were still limited, and he had to wonder if his knowledge would be enough. For over half an hour, he fretted over some of his tools and toys, reviewing equations and which buttons and chemicals did what.

Then he remembered what Sousuke had said about getting some sleep. The innermost room of the house would be slightly darker and quieter than the back room, thanks the whirring of his various toys in the latter. He opened the paper wall and began to fumble around inside the room, making sure to set down his change of clothes to use as a pillow.

He heard the back door slide open, then close again. “All set up?” Sousuke’s voice asked.

When Kisuke turned around, he saw the Lieutenant with his hand still on the back door. His eyes glowed slightly in the dim yellow light, and the shadows cast over his face made him almost unrecognizable if it weren’t for the glint of his glasses.

“Sure am! I’m getting some sleep, I promise!” Kisuke said.

“I felt like I should check on you.” Sousuke’s voice was friendly but quiet. “Did you really think I would let you sleep unguarded, anyway?”

A nervous heat began to build in Kisuke’s stomach. “I can sense a Hollow from 500 meters away, and I'm pretty sure I can flash-step better than you, Lieutenant. Don’t worry about me.”

Sousuke strode across the room, and Kisuke felt a familiar ripple of spiritual pressure. “You should unwind a little. You’ll sleep better,” Sousuke said, raising a finger to Kisuke’s chin.

Kisuke’s face grew hot. They were in the middle of a mission - not exactly the best time for fooling around.

When Sousuke ran one warm finger across his jaw and down his neck, though, Kisuke involuntarily tilted his head back, hoping to prolong the contact. Sousuke let out a soft hum of approval before stepping even closer, leaving barely a finger's width between their bodies.

“Don’t worry about the others right now,” he murmured, latching both hands onto the Captain’s haori. “I know exactly what I’m doing. They’re not going to see anything.”


	9. Chapter 9

With Sousuke’s hands on him, Kisuke suddenly felt much more awake. “It almost sounds like you came for more than just a goodnight kiss.”

Sousuke smiled. “Naturally.”

“We should probably stay dressed, at least.”

“Fair enough. But as you said yourself, you can sense a Hollow from a pretty good distance.” Sousuke left a trail of agonizingly slow kisses down Kisuke’s throat.

The nervousness building inside the Captain didn’t fade. “At least come in here and close the door properly,” he mumbled, tugging Sousuke by the wrist.

When the door to the inner room was closed, it was nearly pitch dark for several seconds until Kisuke’s eyes adjusted. The paper walls between the rooms didn’t block out all the light, but there was so little to begin with that Sousuke’s face was a wall of blocky shadows.

Not that Kisuke would’ve seen much of it anyway, with the way Sousuke had honed in on his collarbone, spreading his kosode wide to leave tiny bites along the length of it. Kisuke gasped and ran his hand through soft hair, tugging to warn the Lieutenant to slow. “What are you trying to start?” he hissed.

“I’m trying to get you to relax and unwind. Should I stop?”

“What if the others need something?”

“They won’t. I told them not to disturb us. I said we needed to have a quick private conversation.” Sousuke’s head moved, and his glasses glinted gray in the low light.

Kisuke glanced around the room. Anything they did there would be uncomfortable, thanks to the lack of blankets and other material. He had planned on using his spare kosode as a pillow, but there was no way he would do anything like that on top of it.

Sousuke spoke again: “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Sousuke ran his tongue across one nipple, then over to the other. “Because I want to be able to focus on you and get you to unwind, but I don’t think this is the best position for that.”

“Can I keep my clothes on?”

“Mostly.”

Kisuke shuddered as Sousuke knelt, tracing the lines of his hips and making him fully erect. “Okay, what do you want?”

“It’s not about what I want; it’s about--”

Kisuke silenced him with a thumb over his lips. “Get to the point.”

“Just lie down.”

Sousuke backed away, and Kisuke stroked his head briefly before laying down on his back. He shrugged nonchalantly as his kosode fell a little further open. Sousuke turned and looked at him, but didn’t move closer yet.

Sousuke’s hand moved, and a firm whisper reached Kisuke’s ears. He couldn’t make out what it said, but he didn’t need to: a split second later, his arms were bent at the elbows and pulled behind his back, locked into place with some kind of kido spell he had never bothered to learn.

It pushed his shoulders back and forced his back into a slightly arched position, exposing his chest fully. He tugged at the bonds, but it was no use, of course.

He felt vulnerable as the cool night air rested on his bare skin, but the idea of having Sousuke back in control was exhilarating. He had been hard when they had been fooling around before, but not the desperate kind of hard he was now. His lips, neck, nipples, cock, thighs, _everything_ suddenly felt needy and impatient.

“Like I said, I want to keep the focus on you,” Sousuke said, leaning over and planting a kiss to the right of Kisuke’s navel. “Should I continue?”

Kisuke smirked. “I didn’t know you had this side to you, Lieutenant. I think I like it.”

“I didn’t hear a ‘yes’ yet.”

The husky edge to the Lieutenant's voice tore the mischievous tone right out of Kisuke’s throat. “Yes,” he murmured.

Sousuke dragged his fingers just above the belt, then ran them in lazy circles for several seconds, seeming to draw tiny sparks to the surface with every movement. Not being able to see him properly was driving Kisuke crazy; it was even more of a guessing game than usual. The invisible bonds tying his arms back didn’t hurt much, but they deprived him of his typical tactics to touch and guide lovers.

He decided he probably liked being tied up, but only if Sousuke didn’t take too much longer. He had pushed all thoughts of the mission out of his mind - something he was sure he would regret later when his mind was no longer polluted by lust and want - and was instead motivated by the need to throat-fuck Sousuke until he got relief.

Fuck, he just wished he could see Sousuke’s face. There was something incredibly erotic about not being able to see more than shadows, but he still wanted to be able to see.

Sousuke finally untied the belt, but only pulled the hakama down halfway. “It’s a shame we can’t have too much fun,” he murmured before leaning in for a kiss. “I’m sure you look really good like this in proper lighting. Back arched, hands out of the way…”

Kisuke hissed as fingernails scratched his chest. “I’m sure you look even better,” he panted. “Get some pretty red ropes on you--”

Sousuke kissed him hard before going down to run a finger over his exposed cock. Kisuke’s eyelids fluttered, and his back arched, taking some of the pressure off of his arms.

“Ropes aren’t a bad idea. I don’t know how I feel about the color red, though,” Sousuke said, letting his breath play over the throbbing shaft. “I think white is more my color.”

Kisuke nearly came as he felt wet heat run up one side of his cock. “Sousuke, if you do that suddenly, I--”

“I know,” Souske said. “You’re a little too worked up. You must be really stressed out.”

The wetness moved more slowly this time, starting at the base and slowly moving up. Kisuke felt like he would burst, and he bucked his hips, hoping Sousuke would take the hint.

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Sousuke said, pressing his hands down on Kisuke’s thighs.

Kisuke groaned, his eyes straining to see the Lieutenant’s next move. He could see a glint of glasses, then nothing but shadows, then--

Sousuke’s mouth slowly enveloped him, and his eyes slammed shut. With a low hiss, Kisuke tried in vain to buck his hips, but could only arch his back. The Lieutenant was stronger than his wiry frame suggested.

“I can’t take much more,” Kisuke groaned. “You are such a fucking _tease_ \--”

“I’ve barely touched you.”

“Don’t remind me!”

“What, did you go all this time since our last encounter without thinking of me? Is that why you’re so sensitive and pent-up?”

Kisuke felt as if something had stuck in his throat. Sousuke took him in again, deftly running his tongue around the shaft and sucking gently. “Were you too busy working?” the Lieutenant said when his mouth was free again.

“Yeah, I guess I was.” His breathing was quick and hot, and sweat was building up around his face and neck, despite the cool air making his nipples harder.

“You shouldn’t do that. You have to unwind sometimes.”

“I wanted you, though.” Kisuke’s breath hitched as a skilled tongue ran along the underside of his shaft. “It’s not the same if it’s not you!”

He felt a vague shift in Sousuke’s spiritual pressure, and his heart lurched. “I know it’s not,” Sousuke said, tenderly kissing Kisuke’s inner thigh. “I’m sorry I was too busy.”

The thoughts in Kisuke’s head blurred together as Sousuke pumped his hand, bringing orgasm tantalizingly close. “You see why I wanted to do this now, right?” Sousuke murmured. “I could just sense you needed it.”

“I know. Please, just--” He cried out and bucked his hips again as Sousuke took him in, pumping tight lips and agile tongue. Two fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, and he knew he wouldn’t come immediately, but he knew he was close. He wished he could tug at Sousuke’s hair, guiding him and encouraging him, but he could only thrust gently and let the heat building reach a fever pitch.

“Don’t stop,” Kisuke whispered.

He saw Sousuke’s head shift, and suddenly his cock reached deeper than before. That was enough to push him over the edge. Wet pleasure surged through him, making the rest of the world melt in hazy waves. His arms ached as his back bent upward, pressing his cock at just the perfect angle inside Sousuke’s mouth. He groaned and panted, but tried hard to choke down as much of his noise as possible, lest the others hear.

Sousuke pumped fast for several moments before slowing and then stopping entirely. Kisuke heard a short, muffled moan, and for a moment, he wondered if Sousuke would even manage to swallow everything.

As Kisuke caught his breath, though, he opened his eyes in time to see Sousuke pull away and wipe his mouth. “You okay?” Kisuke whispered.

“It’s just a little bit harder to swallow, at this angle,” Sousuke said, a laugh gracing the edges of his voice.

Kisuke closed his eyes again, smiling. He felt something shift above him as the folds of his kosode closed over him.

“There, I didn’t even get you dirty.” There was a breath of warm air on Kisuke’s lips before Sousuke kissed him hard, with the taste of cum still lingering. Kisuke kissed him back, but it soon broke, leaving him with nothing but air above him.

“Where are you going?” Kisuke mumbled as the kido binding his arms broke.

“To let you sleep.” Sousuke had walked to the door, and in the darkness, he looked even taller and more imposing than before.

“I want yours,” Kisuke whispered, his voice just shy of a whine.

Sousuke waved, but the motion was barely visible in the light. “You’re about to pass out. Good night, Captain. I'll watch over the house.”

The door slid shut, and the room was nearly pitch dark again. Kisuke pulled up his hakama as much as he could and let his eyes fall shut.

That whole encounter was a bad idea, he thought, although without any trace of real regret. There was no way he could stay awake any longer, even if Hollows suddenly descended upon the house.

He still wanted to say "thank you," though.


End file.
